Let That Be Enough
by OceansMadeForYou
Summary: It's Frenchy's birthday, and Skittery wants to give her a special present of his own.


OKAY this is a fic for my Frenchers on her birthday! I don't own anything, sadly, except the plot. The song is Let That Be Enough by Switchfoot. It's my first song fic so hopefully I didn't completely fuck it up.

**Wish I had what I needed**

Skittery walked down the deserted street. The pavement was wet from the afternoon's rains. It was Frenchy's birthday today. He knew the party was over, he hadn't wanted to go. He hadn't wanted to see her, but now, he needed to. 

**To be on my own**

He didn't want to need her like he did. To see her everyday, he smile, her face, everything. He knew she didn't need him, didn't see him, didn't know he existed. It didn't seem fair, to love her so much, and to be invisible. He didn't try to be though. It just turned out wrong, every time he tried.  

**'Cause I feel so defeated**

He tried to talk to her once, but he wasn't the greatest looking, or the most outgoing. Between Race's jokes, and Jack's charm and everyone else sliding in and out, how could she see him? 

**And I'm feeling alone**

He had spent hours thinking of what he could possibly get her, give her. Nothing was good enough, he wasn't good enough. He turned into the apartment's doorstep, and strolled pass the land lady. 

**And it all seems so helpless**

He briefly considered turning back, pacing outside of her door. He inhaled slowly and continued to exhale, steadying himself for the inevitable.

**And I have no plans**

He knocked on the door, regretting it afterwards. He didn't know what to say. Frenchy opened the door smiling, a flushed look on her face. 

"Hi," she stuffed some streamers into a trash bag, "Come in."

Skitts walked in, slightly nervous, okay more than slightly. "Umm…" what was he suppose to say. That he was madly in love with her, that he was practically her stalker, that he kissed a lousy Polaroid of her every night before he went to bed?

Frenchy looked up at him, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "Yes?"

**I'm a plane in the sunset with no where to land**

"Need some help?"

Frenchy smiled, he couldn't tell if it was of sympathy or gratitude, "Sure."

Looking around he saw the lack of mess and settled with sympathy. He didn't really mind all that much, she had smiled for him, which was enough.  He picked up a random piece of trash, and some wrapping paper, and placed them in the trashcan. 

**And I'll I see it could never make me happy**

He wanted to tell her then. He wanted to tell her everything, his life story. Pour out his soul to her, "I think I love you."

Frenchy froze, and Skitts just kept on, "I want to be with you. Here, anywhere. I'd do it all for you. I mean I know it's not happy birthday or anything, but I love you. Totally and completely, and I want you to know that to me you're perfect. That's all I came here to say."

**And all my sand castles spend their time collapsing **

"Cake?"

He stared at her, "I give you my heart, and you give me cake?"

She stared at him pain etched in her eyes, "I…" 

And that was all there was to it. She didn't love him, but how could she, "I'll go then." And he did, he left, the way he'd come, hopes shot. 

**Let me know that you hear me**

He lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling. 

**Let me know you're touch**

He wanted her there now, to be with him. He should hate her, or let her go, let it be over. It wasn't over though. 

**Let me know that you love me**

He wanted to love her though. He could forgive her for anything. He'd even be her best friend; if he was anything to her he'd be happy. He'd want more, but he could settle. 

**Let that be enough**

If only, haunted his world, ruled his world. 

**It's my birthday tomorrow**

He'd always thought it was perfect that he was born right after her. She would always come first to him. 

**No one here would know**

It didn't matter though. It wasn't like it mattered to anyone to begin with. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. 

He opened it, filled with despair, thinking it would be Snoddy or someone. Frenchy stood there, phenomenally beautiful. 

"Don't talk."

**I was born this Thursday**

"I know you can't feel the same way as you did now. I missed it, I fucked it up. I know that you probably want me to leave, but I can't, not just yet."

She was gesturing frantically and paused briefly, unsure of where to head from there, what the proper words were. Skittery opened his mouth, "I.."

She held up a hand, "No, it's my turn." 

**Twenty two years ago**

"I see you. I see you all the time. You're always off in some corner looking tortured and wistful. And I love that about you. I know I shouldn't, that I should want you to be happy, but I can't."

He stared at her, totally confused. He had given her his heart, and now she had hunted him down merely to inform him that she wanted him to be miserable. Was this girl trying to kill him? He tried to close the door, but she held it open and entered the room. 

"I've fucked up again haven't I? Now you've got the wrong end of the stick, like I hated you or something, but that's not it at all." 

He sat down, straddling a chair, "What is it then?" 

She gulped, "I don't know."

Skittery fingered a cheerful, yellow, mug, and then proceeded to hurl it across the room. Adrenaline pumping, he spontaneously grabbed Frenchy. 

A brief look of surprise crossed her, and then quickly faded, "So what are you going to do now?"  The cocky air that normally surrounded her returned to it's proper place.

Skitts sighed, and let go of her, "I don't know."

He turned his back on her; he had wanted to do so much more. 

**And I feel stuck watching history repeating**

He'd been here before, he'd let her go before. She was here now, because of him. Why, why couldn't he just grab her, and kiss her, and maybe make passionate love to her with the use of whip cream. 

She reached out her hand, hesitating slightly, and then gently placed it on his shoulder. 

He turned back towards her, hope shinning in his eyes.

**Yeah who am I just a kid who knows he's needing**

She tackled him to the floor; lying on top of him she kissed him, over and over again. He responded, slightly disturbed by the attacks, not that he didn't enjoy the constant envisions being made by her tongue.

He broke away, surprised at the both of them, "What are you doing?" 

He smiled at him so perfectly, "Whispering in your mouth." 

He returned the smile, his somewhat goofy, and kissed her firmly on the mouth. 

**Let me know you hear me**

She led him into the bedroom, pulling him by his shirt front, kissing him on the way. He broke away from her the second time that night.

"Hold on," He whispered, and grabbed a can of whip cream out of the refrigerator. She let out a giggle, and he took charge, leading her onto the bed. 

**Let me know your touch**

Whip cream had never tasted so good.

**Let me know that you love me**

He held her tightly to him, afraid that if he'd let go she'd disappear; that it was all a dream, a wonderful, wonderful dream. She nestled closer to him, and he lay awake staring at her. 

She awoke to the rising sun, and Skittery's rhythmic breathing. The sun was starting to come in through the windows, and light the room. 

**Let that be enough**

She hugged herself closer to him, whispering softly, "Happy Birthday."

A/N im not expecting tons and tons of reviews but if you feel like it *grins* I do of course expect one from Frenchers *pointed look*


End file.
